wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy/06
Auto szło równą szosą lekko i płynnie, prowadzone wprawną ręką szofera. Po wczorajszym deszczu szkliły się jeszcze tu i ówdzie małe szybki wody, świeży ranek pełen był słońca. Dyzma jechał do Warszawy. Kunicki umyślnie wyprawił go samochodem, nie koleją, gdyż twierdził, że tak będzie bardziej reprezentacyjnie. Istotnie wysmukłe torpedo zdawało się być uosobieniem reprezentacji, uderzało luksusem, lśniło elegancją, imponowało niesłychanym przepychem wykończenia. Biała liberia szofera i pled z tygrysiej skóry, którym Dyzma miał przykryte kolana, uzupełniały całość. Toteż ilekroć zatrzymywali się w jakimś przydrożnym miasteczku, a zatrzymywali się rzadko, dokoła wspaniałego wozu zbierały się natychmiast grupki gapiów, którzy podziwiali nie tylko samochód, lecz i wielkopańską minę rozpartego w nim pasażera. Na jednym z takich postojów Dyzma wyjął z teczki nie zaklejoną kopertę. Był to list hrabiego Ponimirskiego do pani Przełęskiej. Wziął ten list na wszelki wypadek i teraz zaczął go czytać. Brzmiał on, jak następuje: Kochana Ciociu! Korzystając ze sposobności, że w naszym Koborowie, zrabowanym przez bandytę Kunika, generalnym administratorem został JW Pan Nikodem Dyzma (kurlandzka szlachta), któremu całkowicie mogę zaufać, chociaż może na to nie wygląda, jako dżentelmenowi i memu koledze z Oksfordu, który jest mi życzliwy, czego się zresztą spodziewać należało, a nieżyczliwy dla łajdaka Kunika, co również jest zrozumiałe, pisze list do Najukochańszej Cioci, by raczyła naradzić się z kim trzeba i przy pomocy wpływów JW Pana Dyzmy postarać się o uwolnienie mnie z niewoli drogą ekspertyzy lekarskiej, jaka by ustaliła, że nie jestem chory na umyśle i mogę być sądownie uwłasnowolniony, bym wytoczył proces Kunikowi o przywłaszczenie Koborowa, a co pójdzie tym łatwiej, jeżeli Kochana Ciocia potrafi, gdzie należy, zebrać najściślejsze informacje o malwersacjach tego bastarda maglarki, o których mi Ciocia mówiła, a co dotyczyło jakichś podkładów kolejowych, złodziejstw przy dostawach i przywłaszczeniach szlacheckiego nazwiska "Kunicki" przez podrobienie, dzięki przekupstwu, dokumentów, które nagła rewizja mogłaby sprawdzić, gdyż Kunik wszystkie swoje papiery trzyma w kasie ogniotrwałej, stojącej za kotara w jego sypialni, o czym wywiedziałem się przez służbę, która częściowo jest mi oddana, wskutek czego w ostatecznym razie zamierzam dokonać un coup d'etat, jeżeli inaczej nie da się nic zrobić, wówczas draba osobiście zastrzelę, co nie sprawiłoby mi wszakże przyjemności, gdyż, jak Ciocia wie, poluję tylko na szlachetną zwierzynę, którą ta świnia, Kunik, nie jest, a jeżeli nie w chlewie, to powinien znaleźć się w więzieniu, w czym liczę na Kochaną Ciocię, gdyż po objęciu Koborowa natychmiast spłaciłbym Cioci cały mój dług wraz z procentami i zapłaciłbym również dług Zyziowi Krzepickiemu, a nawet ożeniłbym się z panna Hulczyńską, chociaż jest niemłoda i przesadnie piegowata, żeby tylko Cioci przyjemność sprawić, o czym i JW Pan Nikodem Dyzma jest poinformowany i w całej sprawie au courant, tedy z nim proszę naradzić się, gdyż on także ma w Warszawie ogromne stosunki, zwłaszcza w sferach rządowych, co nie może być bez znaczenia w mojej sprawie, będącej poniekąd także i sprawą Cioci, na co liczę bardzo, kończąc mój list, za długość którego przepraszam i łączę serdeczne ucałowania rączek, jako zawsze kochający siostrzeniec George''' Ponimirski Charakter pisma był nieczytelny i Dyzma dobre pół godziny strawił na wertowanie listu. Ucieszyło go to, że Ponimirski zaliczył jego nazwisko do kurlandzkiej szlachty, natomiast zaniepokoił fakt przypisania mu Uniwersytetu Oksfordzkiego. Jeżeli, Boże broń, ktoś zwróci się doń po angielsku, będzie wsypa, ani gadania. Właściwie mówiąc nie był jeszcze zdecydowany na pójście do tej pani Przełęskiej. Jeżeli go coś skłaniało do tego, to nie tyle namowy półobłąkanego hrabiego, wyrażone zresztą w formie poleceń, ile ostatnie rozmowy z panią Niną. Nie zdradził jej swoich spisków z jej bratem, lecz zestawiając wiadomości, pochodzące ze stron obu, z niektórymi powiedzeniami Kunickiego, doszedł do przekonania, że pretensje Ponimirskiego nie są znowuż aż tak beznadziejne, jakby się to mogło wydawać. Jeżeli tedy zdobędzie się na wizytę u pani Przełęskiej, może wyklaruje sobie całą kwestię. Za wizytą przemawiały i inne względy, względy już osobiście go obchodzące. Mianowicie wpływy i stosunki towarzyskie u tej pani, obracającej się wśród wysokich sfer społecznych. Wpływy te mogłyby mieć wielkie znaczenie dla Dyzmy w załatwieniu spraw Kunickiego, od biegu których zależał los jego stanowiska. Rozmyślał nad tym i nad sposobami odnalezienia pułkownika Waredy, gdy auto wjeżdżało w pierwsze zabudowania Pragi. Było już dobrze po zachodzie słońca i, jakby na spotkanie Dyzmy, szeregi latarń rozbłysły światłem. — Dobry znak — powiedział półgłosem. — Każe pan do Europejskiego? — zapytał szofer. — Do Europejskiego — potwierdził Dyzma. Po dobrze przespanej nocy wstał rześki i pełen dobrych myśli. Zaraz też wyszedł na miasto. Z Ministerstwa Spraw Wojskowych odesłano Dyzmę do biura informacyjnego komendy miasta, tam zaś dowiedział się, że pułkownik Wacław Wareda latem zawsze mieszka w Konstancinie w willi "Haiti", do miasta zaś przyjeżdża zwykle po południu. Z niezwykłej uprzejmości, z jaką go informowano, Dyzma domyślił się, iż pułkownik Wareda musi być osobistością wybitną. Chciał nawet zapytać o stanowisko Waredy, lecz zrezygnował z tego w obawie przed posądzeniem go o nieznajomość spraw państwowych. Zbliżała się dopiero dziesiąta i Dyzma wpadł na pomysł, by zaraz pojechać do Konstancina. Tak też i zrobił. Wprawdzie droga była fatalna, jednakże dzięki sile motoru i doświadczeniu szofera jechali dość prędko i w pół godziny byli już na miejscu. Willę "Haiti" odszukali łatwo. Była co piękna piętrowa willa z obszernym tarasem, wychodzącym na ogród, a widocznym przez żelazną koronkę sztachet. Na tarasie siedział jakiś pan w pidżamie i czytał dzienniki. Gdy auto zatrzymało się przed furtką, odwrócił się i Nikodem od razu poznał pułkownika. Ten natomiast, chociaż odpowiedział na ukłon, przyglądał się przybyłemu przez zmrużone powieki krótkowidza, dopiero gdy Nikodem otworzył furtkę, pułkownik zerwał się i krzyknął: — Serwus! Jak Boga kocham, to nasz pogromca Terkowskiego! Witam, panie Nikodemie, gdzie pan przepadł? — ścisnął jego dłoń oburącz. — Moje uszanowanie panie pułkowniku, siedziałem na wsi. Ale wczoraj przyjechałem do Warszawy, a dowiedziawszy się, że pana pułkownika tu znajdę... — Brawo! Świetny pomysł! Zje pan ze mną śniadanie? — Prawda, że wy, wieśniacy, wstajecie z kurami. Pułkownik ucieszył się przyjazdem Dyzmy szczerze. Człowiek ten podobał mu się niezwykle, a przy tym luksusowy wóz Dyzmy był gwarancją puszczenia dziś w trąbę obrzydliwej kolejki wilanowskiej. — Popiliśmy wczoraj tęgo — mówił Wareda — myślałem, że będę dziś miał kaca, ale na szczęście czuję się świetnie. Rzeczywiście był wesół i ożywiony, a tylko nabiegłe krwią białka zdradzały wczorajszą libację. — Powiadam: na szczęście — objaśnił — gdyż przecie będziemy musieli oblać pański przyjazd. Wie pan, że pańska historia z tym Terkowskim stała się wręcz anegdotyczną. No i może pan sobie wyobrazić, że utemperował pan jednak trochę tego bałwana. — Eeee, czyżby? — Jak Boga kocham. Bestia, że dostał się na stanowisko szefa gabinetu premiera, przewrócił sobie we łbie. Cymbał, zdawało mu się, że wszyscy przed nim będą plackiem! — A cóż porabia minister Jaszuński? — Jak to co? — zdziwił się pułkownik. — No przecież jest na zjeździe w Budapeszcie. — To szkoda. — Miał pan do niego jaki interes? — Niewielki, ale miałem. — No to posiedzi pan w Warszawie kilka dni. Przynajmniej zabawimy się. Jaszuński często pana wspomina... Dyzma spojrzał na pułkownika z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. Ten zaś dodał: — Fakt, jak Boga kocham. Jak to on powiedział o panu? Zaraz, zaraz... aha! Ten pan Dyzma ma trafne podejście do życia: chwyta je za grzywę i wali w pysk! Co? Jaszuński ma swoje powiedzonka! Radziłem mu nawet wydać w książce aforyzmy. Z dalszych wynurzeń pułkownika dowiedział się Nikodem, że stanowisko Jaszuńskiego jest zachwiane, gdyż zwalczają go namiętnie zarówno organizacje ziemiańskie, jak i związki drobnych rolników, a Terkowski kopie pod nim dołki wraz ze swoją kliką. Jest ciężki kryzys w rolnictwie i na to nie ma rady. A szkoda byłoby Jaszuńskiego, to człowiek z tęgą głową i brat łata. Rozmowa przeszła na temat interesów Dyzmy i pułkownik zapytał: — Pan, panie Nikodemie, zdaje się, jest wspólnikiem czy sąsiadem tego Kunickiego? — I jedno, i drugie — odparł Dyzma — a ponadto jestem plenipotentem jego żony. — Ach tak? Co pan mówi? Tej, tej hrabianki Ponimirskiej? To taka przystojna blondynka, prawda? — Tak. — Słyszałem coś, że ona tam nie bardzo z tym Kunickim. — Bardzo nie bardzo — roześmiał się Dyzma. — Między nami mówiąc, nie dziwię się, bo to przecie piernik i podobno nieciekawa figura. Pan to pewnie lepiej wie ode mnie. — Ba, ale cóż robić? — Rozumiem, rozumiem — potwierdził pułkownik — interesy są interesami. Nie pogniewa się pan, panie Nikodemie, że przy panu będę się ubierał? — Proszę bardzo. Weszli do pokoju i pułkownik wpadł na pomysł, by gościa poczęstować cocktailem własnego pomysłu. Tymczasem ordynans przyniósł mundur i po pół godzinie Wareda był gotów. Wyszli do samochodu i pułkownik z zachwytem oglądał każdy jego szczegół. Musiał znać się dobrze na motorach, bo wszczął z szoferem rozmowę, w której raz po raz padały niezrozumiałe dla Nikodema słowa z terminologii technicznej. _ Wspaniały, wspaniały — powtarzał Wareda z zachwytem, sadowiąc się obok Dyzmy. — Musiał pan grubo beknąć za ten wózek. Jakieś osiem tysiączków dolarów, co? Auto ruszyło i korzystając z warkotu motoru, który zagłuszał słowa, Nikodem odparł: — He, he, z ogonkiem. W drodze umówili się, że spotkają się wieczorem na kolacji w "Oazie". — Tam najlepiej, bo spotkamy wielu znajomych. Zna pan Ulanickiego? Dyzma nie znał, lecz w obawie, że może to być jakaś osobistość znakomita, zapewnił, że zna tylko ze słyszenia. Po odwiezieniu pułkownika do sztabu Nikodem wrócił do hotelu i kazał szoferowi przyjechać na dziesiątą wieczorem. Sam wszedł do kawiarni, a znalazłszy z trudem stolik i zamówiwszy herbatę z ciastkami, zaczął zastanawiać się, co zrobić z czasem, lecz nic mu na myśl nie przychodziło. W Warszawie nie znał nikogo, a przynajmniej nikogo takiego, kogo by dziś, zajmując wysoką pozycję administratora, spotkać pragnął. Na wspomnienie Barcików aż wstrząsnął się wewnętrznie. Ich zadymiona izba była dlań takim samym symbolem ponurej rzeczywistości, do której trzeba będzie wrócić, jak i wspomnienie brudnej, zakapanej atramentem tak zwanej "salki" urzędu pocztowego w Łyskowie. Wiedział, że wkrótce skończy się jego piękna przygoda, lecz wolał o tym nie myśleć. Bezczynność jednak wciąż zwracała myśl ku przykrej rzeczywistości i by myśl tę odegnać, Dyzma poszedł na górę do swego pokoju. Tu przypomniał się mu list Ponimirskiego. Wyjął list i przeczytał ponownie. — Ee tam! — machnął ręką. — Pójdę, co mi zrobią?! Pani Józefina Przełęska dnia tego wstała z łóżka lewą nogą. Aksjomat ten został stwierdzony w kuchni jednogłośnie o godzinie dziesiątej, a o jedenastej w całym mieszkaniu zapanował taki rejwach i hałas, jakby tu nie o jedną lewą nogę chodziło, lecz przynajmniej o dwie. O godzinie dwunastej szanowne mieszkanie pani prezesowej Przełęskiej przedstawiało już smutny obraz chaosu i paniki, w której czcigodne antyki wyprawiały dzikie harce, przynosząc się z miejsca na miejsce, aż wśród nieustającej awantury legły w prochu zadzierając do góry stylowo rachityczne nogi. Wśród popłochu służby pani domu cwałowała po mieszkaniu, niczym Walkiria na bojowisku. Wyprzedzał ją donośny werbel soczystych przekleństw, za nią jak skrzydła burnusu fruwały nad rumowiskami poły szlafroka. W salonie warczał odkurzacz, na podwórzu rozlegały się salwy trzepanych dywanów, okna to otwierały się, bo w tym zaduchu me można przecie wytrzymać, to zamykały z trzaskiem, gdyż te przeciągi mogą głowę urwać. Na dobitek nieustannie dzwonił telefon, w tubę którego spadał za to grad słów siekących jak bicze. W takiej to właśnie chwili w przedpokoju rozległ się dzwonek. Tego już było nadto i pani Józefina osobiście skierowała tam swój kurcgalop, ku przerażeniu służby, która w duchu już poleciła opiece boskiej osobę niefortunnego gościa. Drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem, a przez nie jak strzał armaty huknęło gromkie: — Czego?! To nieuprzejme powitanie bynajmniej nie speszyło Nikodema. Przeciwnie, uczuł się nagle pewniejszy siebie, gdyż ton i wygląd tej damy przypomniał mu jego własną sferę. — Ja do pani Przełęskiej. — Czego, pytam? — Mam interes. Proszę pani powiedzieć, że przyszedł kolega jej siostrzeńca. — Jakiego siostrzeńca? — Hrabiego Ponimirskiego — odparł wyniośle Dyzma. Efekt jednak był niespodziewany. Rozczochrana dama wyprężyła przed siebie ręce, jakby broniła się przed napastnikiem i zawołała doniośle: — Nie płacę! Nie płacę ani grosza za mego siostrzeńca! Nie trzeba mu było pożyczać! — Co? — zdziwił się Dyzma. — Niech się pan zwraca do jego szwagierka! Ja nie dam ani grosza, ani grosza! To oburzające, wszyscy do mnie, to istna napaść!... Dyzma miał dość. Krew mu nabiegła do twarzy. — Czego się pani wydziera, do stu diabłów! — ryknął z całej siły. Pani Przełęska umilkła, jakby rażona piorunem, oczy jej rozszerzyły się, skurczyła się w sobie i z przerażeniem spojrzała na intruza. — Nikt tu od pani pieniędzy nie chce, a jeżeli czego chce, to właśnie oddać! — Co? — Powiadam: oddać. _ Kto? — zapytała z rosnącym zdziwieniem. _ A jak pani myśli, kto? Szach perski? Sułtan turecki?... Siostrzeniec pani, a mój przyjaciel. Pani Przełęska chwyciła oburącz głowę. _ Ach, niech pan wybaczy, mam dziś szaloną migrenę i służba doprowadziła mnie do pasji, niech pan daruje!... Bardzo przepraszam. Pan pozwoli. Dyzma wszedł za nią do bocznego pokoiku, gdzie połowa mebli leżała na ziemi, a w środku stała szczotka do froterowania posadzek. Postawiła mu krzesło przy oknie i sama, znów przepraszając za swój strój, wyszła by zniknąć na dobre pół godziny. Co za cholera — myślał Dyzma — wskoczyła na mnie jak szpic na garbatego. Diabli mnie tu przynieśli. Widać ciotka nie mniejsza wariatka od siostrzeńca. Niby wielka dama, a wygląda jak kuchta... Długo nie mógł się uspokoić, gdy jednak to nastąpiło, zaczął żałować, że od razu tej babie powiedział o zamiarze Ponimirskiego oddania długów. — Ma tamtego za wariata, gotowa i mnie wziąć za takiegoż. Wreszcie zjawiła się. Teraz ubrana była w piękny purpurowy szlafrok, miała uczesane włosy, a na jej mięsistym nosie i wystających policzkach bielała gruba warstwa pudru, jeszcze mocniej podkreślona jaskrawym karminem warg. — Bardzo pana przepraszam, bardzo — zaczęła z miejsca — jestem doprawdy przemęczona nerwowo. Jestem Przełęska... Wyciągnęła ku niemu długą, szczupłą rękę, którą Nikodem ucałował, wymieniając swoje nazwisko. Zaczęła go wypytywać, przy czym pytania tak szybko następowały po sobie, że mimo dobrej woli nie mógł na żadne z nich odpowiedzieć. Wyciągnął zatem list Ponimirskiego i podał jej w milczeniu. Wzięła list w palce i zawołała: — Mój Boże, zapomniałam lorgnon, Franiu, Franiu! Antoni! Franiu! — wołała rozdzierającym głosem. Rozległ się przyśpieszony tupot i po chwili pokojówka przyniosła szkła oprawne w złoto. Pani Przełęska zaczęła czytać list, w trakcie czego dostała wypieków i kilkakrotnie przerywała sobie, dla coraz wylewniejszego przepraszania Dyzmy. List sprawił na niej silne wrażenie. Przejrzała go powtórnie i oświadczyła, ze sprawa jest niezmiernie ważna, nie dlatego, że Żorżyk ma oddać jej dług, ale w ogóle. Wypytywała szeroko Nikodema o stan rzeczy w Koborowie, o nastrój "tej nieszczęsnej Minetki", o stan majątkowy "tego złodzieja Kunika", zakończyła zaś pytaniem, co o wszystkim sądzi szanowny pan. Szanowny pan nic nie sądził i odpowiedział półgłosem: — Bo ja wiem? Trzeba byłoby pogadać z adwokatem. — Mądra myśl, mądra myśl — podchwyciła pani Przełęska z akcentem uznania — ale wie pan co, najlepiej byłoby przedtem naradzić się z panem Krzepickim. Zna pan pana Krzepickiego? — Nie, nie znam. A kto to? — O, to bardzo zdolny człowiek i stary nasz znajomy, chociaż młody wiekiem. Proszę pana, pan stanął w hotelu? — Tak. — Czy nie odmówi pan, gdy go zaproszę na jutro na obiad? Będzie właśnie pan Krzepicki i omówimy całą sprawę. Dobrze? — A o której? — O piątej, jeżeli pan łaskaw. — Dobrze. — A niechże mi pan daruje niegrzeczne powitanie. Nie ma pan do mnie żalu? — Skądże — odparł — każdemu się zdarzy. Przyjrzał się uważniej i skonstatował w duchu, że wygląda nawet miło. Mogła mieć około pięćdziesiątki, lecz żywe ruchy i szczupłość figury robiły ją młodszą. Odprowadziła Dyzmę do przedpokoju i pożegnała wdzięcznym uśmiechem. — U tych wielkich państwa — myślał Nikodem, schodząc ze schodów — to nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Wstąpił do najbliższego baru i zjadł obiad. Było to o tyle przyjemne, że wreszcie jadł sam i mógł zachowywać się swobodnie, nie pilnując się, czy aby wypada to jeść łyżką, a tamto widelcem. Z wizyty u pani Przełęskiej pozostało mu wrażenie, że wszystko skończy się na gadaninie, a z nadziei hrabiego Ponimirskiego będą nici. — Nie taki głupi ten Kunicki, by dać się nabić na wszystkie boki. Sprytna jucha!... Przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy wobec tego opłaciłoby się raczej opowiedzieć o wszystkim Kunickiemu. Doszedł jednak do przekonania, że najpraktyczniej będzie trzymać język za zębami. Zresztą nie chciałby wsypywać Ponimirskiego, gdyż nie wątpił, że tym sprawiłby przykrość pani Ninie, a to taka sympatyczna kobita... W pobliżu baru wzrok Dyzmy uderzyła jaskrawa reklama świetlna. Kino. Jakże dawno nie był w kinie! Spojrzał na zegarek, miał jeszcze pięć godzin czasu. Nie namyślał się długo, wszedł i kupił bilet. Film był niezwykle piękny i emocjonujący. Młody rozbójnik zakochał się uroczej panience, którą porwała inna banda, i po mnóstwie karkołomnych przygód i bohaterskich walk odbija dziewczynę i w finale staje z nią na kobiercu ślubnym, a co najciekawsze, ślubu udzielił im ojciec panny młodej, siwy ksiądz z dobrotliwym uśmiechem na fałdzistej twarzy. Szczegół ten wywołał początkowo pewne obiekcje Nikodema, które rozwiały się wszakże pod argumentem, że przecie wszystko to dzieje się w Ameryce, a tam widocznie ksiądz może mieć dzieci. Film był tak czarujący, że Dyzma przesiedział całe dwa seanse. Gdy wyszedł z kina, ulice już jarzyły się tysiącami świateł. Chodnikami snuły się tłumy spacerujących. Wieczór był gorący i parny. Szedł pieszo do hotelu, przed którym już z daleka poznał wspaniałe auto Kunickiego. — Moje auto! — pomyślał i uśmiechnął się. — No, cóż tam? — zapytał szofera w odpowiedzi na jego ukłon. — Ano nic, proszę pana. — Cóż pan porabiał? Szofer odpowiedział, że był u swoich krewnych, że sam pochodzi z Warszawy. Gawędzili chwilkę, po czym Dyzma poszedł do numeru, zmienił ubranie i kołnierzyk. — Trzeba dziś szyku zadać, żeby pułkownika skaptować. Postawię mu szampana. W kwadrans później zajeżdżał już przed "Oazę". W sali było jeszcze pusto. Przy kilku stolikach siedziało parę osób. — Za wcześnie przyszedłem — stwierdził Dyzma. Kazał sobie dać wódkę i przekąski. Kelner, tytułujący go per "jaśnie pan", natychmiast zastawił stół różnymi przyprawami, a dwaj inni raz po raz przynosili ogromne półmiski z wszelkiego rodzaju rybami na zimno, wędlinami, pasztetami itp. Nikodem jadł bardzo wolno, gdyż chciał doczekać się pułkownika. Orkiestra grała jakieś symfoniczne kawałki. Sala z wolna zapełniała się. Wreszcie około jedenastej przyszedł pułkownik Wareda. Wraz z nim wszedł krępy brunet w cywilnym ubraniu. — O, pan już tutaj! — zawołał pułkownik. — Długo pan czekał? — Eee, nie, kwadransik — odparł Dyzma. — Panowie pozwolą: pan Dyzma, dyrektor Szumski — przedstawił pułkownik — zaraz tu przyjdzie i nasz kochany Jaś Ulanicki. — Ach, przyjdzie ta kopalnia kawałów? — zawołał wesoło Szumski. — To wybornie! — Nie macie pojęcia, jaki świetny udał mu się kawał, gdyśmy w maju byli w Krynicy. — No? — Otóż, wyobraźcie sobie, w naszym pensjonacie mieszkał też jakiś Kurowski, czy Karkowski, taki, wiecie, stuprocentowy mężczyzna, stuprocentowy dżentelmen, co to i tenis, i Byron, i Baudelaire, i Wilde, i Canale Grande, i Casino de Paris, i Monte, i obce języki, i gatunki win, i nazwy jedwabiów, i koligacje wyższych sfer — no, słowem, wspaniały. Kobiety za nim szalały, a przy wspólnym stole konwersacja zmieniała się co dzień, jak amen w pacierzu, w rodzaj monologu czy odczytu tego bubka. Gadał i gadał, dowcipkował, robił kalambury, wplatał aforyzmy coś w dziesięciu językach, słowem — czarował. — Byczy typ — zawołał Szumski — jeżeli jeszcze miał parasol i nie wymawiał "r", dam głowę, że z MSZ-u! Pułkownik wybuchnął śmiechem. — Jakbyś zgadł! Jak Boga kocham, ten typek nie rozstawał się z parasolem. — No i co dalej? — Wyobraźcie sobie, coś na piąty czy szósty dzień, gdyśmy szli na obiad, Jaś powiada: "Dalibóg, dłużej nie wytrzymam." Siedział, uważacie, vis a vis bubka. Ten jak zaczął czarować przy zupie, tak dojechał do pieczystego. Czekam, a Jaś nic. Siedzi i słucha, a typek uśmiechnięty, wytworny, wciąż czaruje. Pamiętam, zaczął właśnie opowiadać o najmodniejszych kolorach sezonu, gdy nagle mój Jaś odłożył nóż i widelec, z lekka podniósł się na krześle i, pochyliwszy się przez stół do owego czarodzieja, jak nie huknie: "Huuuu!..." Dyzma i Szumski nie mogli powstrzymać śmiechu. — Jak to — zapytał Szumski — po prostu "huuu"? — "Huuu" i tyle, a znasz bas Ulanickiego! Nie macie pojęcia, co za konsternacja. Bubek poczerwieniał jak burak i zamilkł, jakby weń piorun strzelił. W jadalni zaległa cisza śmiertelna, wszyscy raptem pospuszczali głowy. Aż ktoś nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem. Tego tylko brakowało! Od razu cały stół zatrząsł się. Jak Boga kocham, nigdy w życiu nie widziałem jeszcze, by ludzie tak się śmiać mogli. — A Jaś co? — Jaś? Ano, jakby nigdy nic zabrał się do pieczystego. — A bubek? — Biedna kukła. Nie wiedział, czy wstać, czy zostać, wreszcie wstał i wyszedł. Tegoż jeszcze dnia wyjechał z Krynicy. — I co dalej? — zapytał Nikodem, któremu ta historia ogromnie się podobała. _ Ano nic — odparł pułkownik — tylko Ulanicki stał się najpopularniejszą osobą w Krynicy. Sala restauracyjna pełna już była gości. Między białymi stolikami pośpiesznie migały czarne fraki kelnerów, orkiestra grała jakieś namiętne tango. Kończyli już kolację, gdy przyszedł Ulanicki. Był to człowiek ogromnego wzrostu, z twarzą przypominającą tarczę, do której przyklejono ogórek potężnych rozmiarów i cztery wiechcie czarnego jak smoła włosia. Wąsy i brwi, niezwykle bujne, nie ustawały w ruchu, w przeciwieństwie do oczu, małych, zapadniętych i — zdawało się — wpatrzonych w jakiś daleki punkt w przestrzeni. Gdy usiadł, Nikodem, nieco już podniecony alkoholem, rzekł: — Pan pułkownik opowiadał nam ten pański kawał z Krynicy. Pierwsza klasa! Dobrze pan tego faceta usadził. Wiechcie na twarzy poruszyły się gwałtownie. — Co tam! Przecie panu lepiej się udało. Przecie to pan tego cymbała Terkowskiego objechał? — On, on — potwierdził Wareda — morowy gość. Czuję, że się zaprzyjaźnicie. Wasze zdrowie. Pili tęgo. Gdy grubo po północy przeszli na pierwsze piętro do dansingu i kazali dać sobie szampana, mocno już mieli w czubach. Przy stoliku znalazły się urocze panienki. Jazz grał zachęcająco i Dyzma, zaprosiwszy jedną z dam, puścił się w pląsy. Reszta towarzystwa przyglądała mu się z uznaniem, a gdy usiadł, jednogłośnie stwierdzono, że doskonały kompan i że może by tak wypić i bruderszaft... Wobec braku sprzeciwu z którejkolwiek strony dokonano tego aktu przy dźwiękach "Sto lat, sto lat...", które musiała zagrać orkiestra na żądanie pułkownika Waredy. Jasno już było na dworze, gdy czterej panowie zajęli miejsca w samochodzie Kunickiego. Uchwalono odwiezienie pułkownika do Konstancina. Po przyjeździe na miejsce szofer obudził swoich pasażerów, Szumski czule pożegnał się z Dyzma, gdyż nie chciało mu się wracać do Warszawy. — Prześpię się tu u Wacka, pa, Nikodemciu, pa... Ulanickiego odwiózł Dyzma na Kolonię Staszica, sam zaś wrócił do hotelu. Kładąc się do łóżka, próbował zrobić retrospektywny przegląd zdarzeń ubiegłej nocy, lecz szum w głowie i dokuczliwa czkawka zmęczyły go wreszcie tak, że machnął na wszystko ręką. Obudził się z bólem głowy dobrze po południu. Teraz dopiero spostrzegł, że spał w ubraniu, wskutek czego przypominało ono teraz wygniecioną szmatę. Zły był na siebie, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że wczorajsza pijatyka z pułkownikiem i z dwoma dygnitarzami przyda się mu o tyle, że będzie miał łatwiejszy wstęp do ministra. Przypomniał, że musi być na obiedzie u pani Przełęskiej. Trzeba było dać garnitur do odprasowania. Do Kunickiego wysłał depeszę, zawiadamiającą, że wskutek nieobecności ministra będzie zmuszony pobyt swój w stolicy przedłużyć. Do pani Przełęskiej pojechał samochodem. Okna mieszkania wychodzą na ulicę i być może ktoś zobaczy jego auto, to zaś doda mu szyku. Właściwie mówiąc nie wiedział, o czym ma mówić z ciotką Ponimirskiego i z tym jakimś Krzepickim, a zwłaszcza nie widział celu tej rozmowy. Jeżeli zgodził się przyjść, to jedynie przez ciekawość i poniekąd dla atrakcyjności samej wizyty w wielkopańskim domu. Już od progu zauważył, że dom ten za pierwszym razem oglądał w nienormalnych warunkach. Dziś było to poważne, pełne ciszy, dostojności i ładu mieszkanie. Wprawdzie nie wytrzymywało ono porównania z pałacem koborowskim, ale miało w sobie coś nieuchwytnego, co Dyzmie jeszcze bardziej imponowało. Lokaj otworzył drzwi do salonu, a po dłuższej chwili weszła tam pani Przełęska, która wyglądała dziś na całkowitą damę; za nią wszedł mężczyzna lat około trzydziestu pięciu. — Pan Krzepicki, pan Dyzma — przedstawiła pani Przełęska. Krzepicki przywitał się szarmancko. Jego przesadnie rozrzucone ruchy, uderzająca swoboda w obejściu i nosowe brzmienie głosu nie podobały się Nikodemowi z miejsca, chociaż przyznać musiał w duchu, że jest on przystojny, a może nawet znacznie ładniejszy od sekretarza sądu w Łyskowie, pana Jurczaka, który był na cały powiat znanym pogromcą serc niewieścich. — Niezmiernie cieszę się, że mam zaszczyt poznać szanownego pana, o którym tyle miałem szczęście słyszeć — rzekł Krzepicki, siadając i wysoko podciągając nogawkę. Dyzma postanowił mieć się na baczności przed tym człowiekiem, który od razu wydał mu się przebiegłym i nieszczerym. Toteż odparł wymijająco: — Ludzie jak ludzie, zawsze coś mówią. — Pan wybaczy — odezwała się pani Przełęska — ale właśnie dopiero od pana Krzepickiego dowiedziałam się, że pan jest tak wybitnym politykiem. Przyznaję się ze wstydem, że my, kobiety, w sprawach politycznych jesteśmy ignorantkami. — O, nie przesadzajmy — zaprzeczył Krzepicki i podciągnął drugą nogawkę. Dyzma nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, i tylko chrząknął. Na ratunek przyszedł mu służący, który zjawił się z oznajmieniem, że podano do stołu. Podczas obiadu pani Przełęska i Krzepicki, którego raz nazywała po nazwisku, to znów "panem Zyziem", zaczęli wypytywać Dyzmę o sprawy koborowskie. Pani Przełęska interesowała się głównie kwestią stosunku "tej nieszczęśliwej Niny" do brata i do męża, natomiast pan Zyzio zasypywał Nikodema pytaniami dotyczącymi dochodów Kunickiego i wartości majątku. Dyzma starał się odpowiadać najkrócej, by jakimś nieopatrznym zwrotem nie zdradzić tego, że właściwie ma bardzo mało wiadomości w tych kwestiach. — A niech szanowny pan raczy powiedzieć, czy choroba umysłowa Żorża jest tak rzucająca się w oczy, że nie podobna myśleć o jego uwłasnowolnieniu? — Bo ja wiem... Wariat to on jest, ale może by potrafił zapanować nad sobą... — Słuszne spostrzeżenie — potwierdziła pani Przełęska. — Właśnie jego choroba polega na zaniku ośrodków hamujących, lecz sądzę, że gdy pojmie konieczność trzymania języka na wodzy, potrafi wytrwać bodaj przez krótki czas. — Chyba — potwierdził Dyzma. — Mam tylko obawę — ciągnęła pani Przełęska — czy Nina zgodzi się na nasze plany? — Phi — wzruszył ramionami Krzepicki. — A po co ma je znać? Zrobi się wszystko po cichutku. Najważniejszą rzeczą jest znaleźć odpowiednie wpływy w Ministerstwie Sprawiedliwości, ale o to kłopotać się nie potrzebujemy, skoro szczęśliwy los dał nam, jako sprzymierzeńca, wielce szanownego pana. Nieprawdaż?... — Ach, co za szczęście — zawołała pani Przełęska — za pan, właśnie pan, kolega Żorża i jego przyjaciel, spotkał go teraz! Na kawę przeszli do małego saloniku. Tutaj Krzepicki wyjął notes i ołówek, po czym zaczął: — Pozwoliłem sobie przygotować coś w rodzaju małego referaciku -Państwo pozwolą?... Otóż całokształt sprawy przedstawia się, jak następuje: Wiemy, że hochsztapler, nazwiskiem Leon Kunik, lat sześćdziesiąt sześć, syn maglarki Genowefy Kunikówny, urodzony w Krakowie, podejrzany był o paserstwo; co uwidocznione jest w kartotece lwowskiej policji, następnie trudnił się lichwiarstwem i jako lichwiarz opętał rodzinę Ponimirskich, i podstępem wyzuł ją z majątku... — Pani Kunicka — przerwał Nikodem — twierdzi, że bynajmniej me podstępem. — No, naturalnie, ale każdą rzecz można różnie interpretować. He, he, he... Już jeżeli prokurator otrzyma odpowiednią instrukcję z góry, to da sobie radę. Wiemy następnie, że Kunik przed dziewięciu laty uzyskał dowody osobiste, w których zmieniono mu nazwisko na "Kunicki" i dodano imię ojca. To już jawny kryminał. Następnie znamy wszyscy proces jego o dostawę podkładów kolejowych. Wówczas, niestety, nie zostało wyświetlone, nie dało się udowodnić, że podkłady w ogóle nie istniały. Kunicki wykazał się autentycznymi dokumentami, stwierdzającymi jego niewinność, ale nie ulega wątpliwości, że dokumenty te uzyskał w nieuczciwy sposób. Przecie ten urzędnik kolejowy, który je wystawił, uciekł i przepadł jak kamfora. Wszystko to można odgrzebać i powtórnie wyciągnąć przed kratki sądowe. Jak państwo sądzą? — Oczywiście! — zawołała pani Przełęska. — I mnie się tak wydaje — powiedział Dyzma, przyglądając się nieufnie spiczastej twarzy Krzepickiego. Nieustanna ruchliwość jej mięśni i połyskliwość podłużnych oczu robiły wrażenie natężonej czujności i pogotowia. Oblizywał teraz końcem języka górną wargę i dodał: — Najważniejszą wszakże rzeczą jest odebranie mu Koborowa. I tu zaczynają się trudności. Nominalną właścicielką jest przecie pani Nina, a ona na to nie pójdzie. — Na pewno nie pójdzie — przytaknął Dyzma. — Otóż właśnie — ciągnął Krzepicki — pozostaje nam tedy jedyne wyjście. Żorż musi wystąpić ze skargą do prokuratora na Kunickiego. Ta zaś, między innymi, powinna zawierać zarzut, że Kunicki wymusza na siostrze oskarżyciela fałszywe zeznania... — Hm... — Otóż oskarżenie takie może wystosować Żorż jedynie wówczas, gdy zostanie uwłasnowolniony. Dlatego też zacząć należy od uzyskania od władz sądowych zarządzenia, aby stan umysłu Zorza został ponownie zbadany. Radziłem się adwokata. Ten powiada, że taka rewizja w zasadzie jest możliwa. Trzeba tylko, by o taką rewizję wniósł ktoś z krewnych Żorża. — Ja za żadne skarby! — protestowała pani Przełęska. — Za żadne skarby! Już dość miałam przykrości. Tego by jeszcze brakowało, żeby moje nazwisko było szargane w prasie... — No, dobrze, pani Fino — odparł Krzepicki nieco poirytowanym głosem — w takim razie jest pani zdania, że zrobi to Nina. — Nie — zaprzeczył Dyzma — pani Nina palcem nie ruszy. — A Żorż nie ma więcej krewnych — zaznaczył Krzepicki, wystawiając palec wskazujący z niezwykle długim i lśniącym paznokciem. — Wszystko jedno, ja nie będę się mieszała do tego... Wszystko jedno. Twarz Krzepickiego nabrała złego wyrazu. — Dobrze — rzekł zimno — zatem nie mamy o czym mówić. Stawia pani krzyżyk na tych czterdziestu tysiącach, które winien jest pani i mnie Żorż, no i krzyżyk na małżeństwie Biby Hulczyńskiej. Zapanowało milczenie. — Szkoda tylko — dorzucił — żeśmy trudzili wielce szanownego pana. — Kiedy ja nie mogę, naprawdę nie mogę! — uparcie broniła się pani Przełęska. — Nie pali się — powiedział po chwili Nikodem — można przecie odłożyć sprawę na później... — Może tymczasem znajdzie się jaka rada — dorzuciła z ulgą pani Przełęska. Krzepicki zerwał się z krzesła. — Tymczasem, tymczasem! A tymczasem jest to, że pieniądze są mi potrzebne do zarżnięcia!... — No więc postaram się znaleźć coś dla pana — nieśmiało bąknęła pani Przełęska. — Ach — machnął ręką Krzepicki z lekceważeniem — znowu pięćset złotych lub tysiąc! Pani Przełęska poczerwieniała. — Może zostawi pan tę kwestię na później. Nie sądzę, by to miało interesować pana Dyzmę. — Przepraszam — burknął od niechcenia. — Może panowie jeszcze kawy pozwolą?... Napełniła filiżanki i dodała: — A może jednak pan Dyzma potrafiłby wywrzeć odpowiedni wpływ na Ninę? Skoro ona również męża nie znosi... Wygląda pan na człowieka, który może łamać przeszkody i naginać charaktery... — Tak, tylko jaki pan w tym miałby interes?!... — cynicznie rzucił Krzepicki. — Ależ, panie Zyziu — zaoponowała pani Przełęska.— pan Dyzma jest przyjacielem Zorza, nieprawdaż? A to chyba motyw wystarczający. Krzepicki skrzywił się i strzepnął palcami. — Bądźmy szczerzy... Ja nie wierzę w platoniczne kombinacje, pan daruje, wielce szanowny panie Nikodemie, ale nie wierzę. Toteż sądzę, że i pan, jako człowiek, hm... realny... Mówmy po prostu. Czy Żorż zainteresował pana materialnie w całej sprawie? — Jak to? — zapytał Dyzma. — No, czy pana zainteresował? — Niby, czy obiecał mi zapłacić? Pani Przełęska, sądząc, że Dyzma się obraził, zaczęła go przepraszać i wyjaśniać, że przecież pan Krzepicki nie to bynajmniej miał na myśli, żeby tego za złe mu nie brać itd. Zresztą sam rzekomy winowajca zreflektował się i wyjaśnił, że miał na myśli obawę o wydatki, jakie wielce szanowny pan mógłby mieć w związku ze sprawą Zorza. Widząc, że w ogóle rzecz się nie klei, pani Przełęska wystąpiła z projektem odłożenia decydującej rozmowy, a gdy dowiedziała się, że Dyzma zabawi w Warszawie może nawet dwa tygodnie, zaprosiła go na przyszły wtorek na brydża. Dyzma podziękował, mówiąc, że w brydża grać me umie, lecz zgodził się przyjść, kiedy dowiedział się, że nikt od niego nie będzie wymagał grania. — Będzie kilkadziesiąt osób — mówiła pani Przełęska — a wśród nich spotka pan wielu znajomych, bo bywa u mnie i pan generał Różanowski, i minister Jaszuński, i prezes Grodzicki, i wiceminister Ulanicki... — A pułkownik Wareda? — zapytał Dyzma. — Owszem, dawniej bywał. Zna go pan? — Tak, to mój przyjaciel — odparł niedbale. — No, w takim razie postaram się, by był na pewno. To bardzo dzielny człowiek. I, o ile się nie mylę, jest w doskonałych stosunkach z prokuratorem Ważykiem. Bodaj nawet Ważyk ożeniony jest z pierwszą żoną Waredy... — Tak, tak — potwierdził Krzepicki — z tą z domu Hamelbeinówną, a Ważyk może w naszej sprawie... zaważyć! He, he, he... Gdy Dyzma począł żegnać się z panią Przełęska, wstał także Krzepicki, oświadczając, że i na niego wielki czas, bo musi jechać na Mokotów. — No, to odwiozę pana — rzekł Dyzma — moje auto stoi przed bramą. Pani Przełęska usiłowała Krzepickiego zatrzymać, lecz stanowczo odmówił: — Nie mogę. Przyjadę na kolację. Pa!... — Czy to pańska krewna pani Przełęska? — zapytał go Dyzma, gdy wychodzili na ulicę. — Nie. Stara dobra znajoma. Z jej mężem byłem w przyjaźni. — To mąż pani Przełęskiej nie żyje? — Żyje — odparł Krzepicki, mrużąc oko — żyje, tylko nie wiem, z kim. Grasuje za granicą. Ależ wózek. Prima sort! Dużo też zjada benzyny? — Ze trzydzieści z ogonkiem -— odpowiedział uśmiechnięty szofer, zatrzaskując drzwiczki. — Dobrze jest mieć taki samochód — zakonkludował Krzepicki. Po drodze mówił dużo o interesach, jakie są do zrobienia, jeżeli się tylko ma pieniądze, zaś z milczenia Dyzmy wywnioskował, że musi to być człowiek niezwykle sprytny i ostrożny. Gdy wreszcie młody człowiek wysiadł przy Politechnice, szofer odwrócił się do Dyzmy. — Ja tego pana znam. To jest pan Krzepicki. On miał stajnię wyścigową, ale mu nie szło. — Musi to być cwaniak! — rzekł Nikodem. — O-ho-ho — pokręcił głową szofer. Kategoria:Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy